


Of Plans and Patience

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 465: Patience.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Plans and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 465: Patience.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Plans and Patience

~

“I can’t stand it anymore.” 

Hermione bit her lip. Harry looked defeated. She patted his arm. “What exactly did he say?” 

“The usual. He’s too old, he’s a Death Eater, he’s not suitable, no one will accept us, people will shun me--” 

“And your response?” 

“I don’t care!” Suddenly fierce, Harry looked her straight in the face. “I know how I feel and that all that other stuff doesn’t matter.” 

Hermione nodded. _There_ was the determined Harry she knew and loved. “Have patience,” she said. “He’ll come around.” 

“How do you know?” 

Hermione smiled, a plan taking shape. “Trust me.” 

~

“Ms Granger.” Snape looked as bad as Harry. Clearly, he hadn’t been sleeping either. “How may I assist you?” 

Hermione smiled. “I’ve been researching wizarding courting rituals and have questions.” 

Snape scowled. “Surely Mr Weasley--”

“This doesn’t involve Ron,” she said, tone bland. “This involves a half-blood. And since you’re one, too--” 

“Indeed.” Snape’s tone could have cut glass. “Who?” 

“A friend. Anyway, sources suggest that rituals are different when both parties aren’t of like blood.” She waited patiently, knowing he’d feel obligated to help but that he would also be reluctant. Finally, obligation won out. 

“Come in.” 

Hermione smirked.

~

Days later, an exasperated Hermione messaged Harry to meet her by the lake. Hidden, she watched him wait. The moment Severus entered the clearing, however, she saw Harry completely forget about her. 

Irate voices drifted towards her. “...apparently you’re courting Ms Granger! Have you forgotten me so easily?” 

“Why do you care? You gave me up, remember?!” shouted Harry.

Snape snapped something and the next moment, Harry was in his arms and they were kissing as if they couldn’t let each other go.

Pleased, Hermione turned away. _Stubborn men._ Patience was all well and good, but sometimes, people needed help. 

~


End file.
